dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Appule's race
Appule's race is an alien race belonging to the Planet Trade Organization. They are octopus-like humanoids with different skin colors (purple, orange, yellow or green), and white or red eyes. Some members of the race have golden, red, dark, or purple spots on the arms, head and legs. Some have also been seen to have large fangs or horns. Overview A horned member of the race works for Chilled, always staying in the space pirate's ship. Another one is a member of Dodoria's Elite, and the first one of the team to be killed by Bardock. A member of Appule's race works on the control tower on Planet Frieza 79. Several members of the race were among the soldiers Frieza took with him on Namek, the most notable being the mid-ranking soldier Appule. Another named member who was on Namek with Frieza is Orlen, who appears only in the anime and in video games. A green member of the race, who appears only in the anime, shows Frieza several planets that he could sell at higher price than Namek on the screen inside Frieza's spaceship when Frieza is waiting for the Ginyu Force to defeat the Z Fighters.Dragon Ball Z episode 64, "Recoome Unleashed" A member of the race with red eyes, yellow spots, and very light purple skin is outside the ship while Captain Ginyu is holding auditions, and he later buries the Namekian Dragon Balls with the other soldiers.Dragon Ball Z episode 68, "Ginyu Assault" In the anime-only Garlic Jr. Saga, Vegeta visits a planet where he easily defeats an army of Appule's race members while searching for Goku in outer space. Other members of the race are among King Cold's soldiers who repairs Frieza''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 119, "The Mysterious Youth" and on Earth. A green member of the race is one of Paragus' soldiers; he is briefly seen on New Planet Vegeta. Members of Appule's species also appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, among the allies of Frieza who escaped Hell. Members of the race appears as part of Frieza's army of one thousand soldiers during his invasion of Earth in the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga. Video game appearances Three members of this race are enemies in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza: Appule, the green Nabana (ナバナ), and the brown Robery (ロベリー). Appule and Orlen are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, along with a green member of the race named Ramon (ラモン). Members of the race similar to Orlen are enemies in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. Members of the race are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha and Dragon Ball Online. A member of the race appears in Frieza's spaceship in the third promotional movie for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. This soldier is also in the 13th promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, along with a pink member of the race. Appule, Nabana, Robery, Ramon, and Orlen also appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Known members of the race *Appule *Nabana (ナバナ) *Orlen *Ramon (ラモン) *Robery (ロベリー) *Dodoria's Elite member *Numerous Frieza Soldiers Gallery References [[ca:Raça de l'Appule Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials